


Privacy

by skylarshea



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Humor, Romance, i dont remember this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarshea/pseuds/skylarshea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako and Korra are visiting her parents, but what happens when her father isn't willing to give the couple the privacy they desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> Bad Spelling and bad grammar is possible.

The room was far away from the others, everyone had gone out for the day. A warming silence floated above the new couple, their eyes were shut and bodies close together. Mako wasn't used to the frozen life in the arctic like Korra was. Her mother had even placed an extra blanket on the man when she noticed him shivering. Korra's parents weren't sure if they approved of the firebending boy, they couldn't decide if they truly like, or trusted him…but it was clear that he cared deeply for their little girl.

That was all that mattered right? Having the desire to protect the one you love, and to be caring and living towards her? That's what her mother believed, although Korra's father had a different plan in mind. He believed Korra should be with another man from the Water Tribe, and had even met with some of the men. None of them seemed to be interested though, mainly because they could still remember how abrasive she was growing up…now that she was the Avatar as well they made it clear to her father that they were not up to the task.

"Tonraq, stop! Give them some privacy!" Senna said while pulling her husband away from the small hut the couple was sleeping in. He pulled away and frowned, "Senna, they don't need to be alone in there. She's only seventeen…," he rambled. His wife frowned at him while shaking her head before placing a hand on his cheek, "She's a smart girl, and Mako doesn't seem as bad as you think he is," she whispered. Tonraq's eyes pulled away, "Senna…he's a firebender; what she needs is a decent man from our tribe," he tried to reason with her.

Senna crossed her arms, "I don't see how you could say something so…narrow minded, Tonraq. What Korra needs is our support and love. We have to trust her…even if she is the Avatar we are still her parents, and she still will look for our guidance and approval," the smart woman explained. Tonraq let out a sigh before walking into the hut.

When he stepped in the two were half sitting up against the wall with blankets over their bodies. For a second he saw himself in the firebender; the pair resembled himself and Senna when they were young. Rubbing the back of his neck Korra's father woke the two up, "Did I say you could sleep next to my daughter?" his voice carried and had anger coursing through it.

Mako instantly stood up, his face flushed and cheeks red, but not from the cold. He was embarrassed and felt a little guilty, "S-sorry sir," he stumbled over his words nervously. Korra's blue eyes threw daggers at her father as he continued to intimidate Mako. Tonraq's serious expression fell into a relaxed smile as he chuckled, "Come on firebender, I'm gonna show you what it takes to be a Water Tribe warrior…if you are going to be dating my little girl, then you should learn a little about our culture," her father chuckled.

Mako nodded and smiled, "Yes sir," he spoke lightly. Tonraq looked at them both, "Meet me outside," then exited the hut. Senna smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thank you," she whispered before seeing the young man exit with an eager expression. Bowing his head his golden eyes looked up at Tonraq, "Thank you sir, for giving me the chance with your daughter…I won't let you down…and I most definitely will not let her down," he promised…


End file.
